


Terminus

by teamfreelovecas



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M, Swearing, advanced warfare, finally it's not pre-relationship, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreelovecas/pseuds/teamfreelovecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a plan only Gideon could have come up with. A frontal assault on Irons stronghold using the two MEG suits we found back at the base. Drones would fly us in, after that we'd be on our own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminus

Smoke rose in the distance as planes thundered across the sky leaving a black trail. The city was in crumbles, destroyed buildings and crashed cars littered the streets while Mitchell and Gideon flew above them. They hung from helicopters in their fully armored suits decked with a machine gun, sparrow missiles and a regular canon. As the two of them flew in above a canal, Ilona reminded them of the mission and gave help on where to go. 

"You ready Mitchell?"

Gideon's staticky voice came into the coms.

"Ha, as ready as I could ever be." 

With that, Ilona warned them of oncoming trucks and told them to open fire. Moving along the water way, boats, trucks and even heavy armor tried to take them down but these AST's were fully rigged, MEG suits were their new name. The two men fired upon the boats and cleared the way for them to get to their objective, a small clearing of water where ships were kept. 

Before any more trucks could come, Mitchell and Gideon detached from their helicopters and crashed into the water. The bottom wasn't so deep but enough where they could be fully emerged. 

Gideon dropped down in front of him and began to lumber his way towards the breach point with Mitchell behind. 

"Kingpin we're subsurface, approaching the breach point." Gideon reported back to command. 

"Two-one be advised, we will be forced to strike the command center if you are unable to stop the launch. We'll risk further Manticore contamination but it will be our only option. If you don't think you can stop it get the hell outta there."

"Copy that."

They continued on, close to the opening that would lead them to the command center. 

"Gideon, thermal readings are spiking inside the command center, they're going to launch soon."

Ilona spoke on the coms, informing the two.

"We'll make it." 

At last they reached a large tunnel blasted into the concrete wall, pre made for the two prior to the mission. Roots hung from the ceiling as it led them to a engineering room with stairs leading them out of the water. 

As they rose up the stairs the water flooded from their suits in small rivers allowing usage for their weapons. And soon enough, soldiers were around the corner ready for open fire. Gideon and Mitchell quickly eliminated them. 

They followed a few hallways, eventually coming into a huge half circle room with a giant Manticore missile prepared for later use. Soldiers were everywhere and bullets immediately bounced against their armor. They fought their way through barely taking any damage from the Atlas soldiers and came into the lower levels of the previous room. 

Moving farther inward, more AST's showed up but they weren't as heavily armored as the MEG suits and perished under the fire. The speakers laid along the room constantly reminded them the time, creating all the more pressure for them to hurry. The soldiers kept coming, littering the hallways they walked to reach the missile. 

"There's the hatch Mitchell, over here!" 

They walked over to the large metal piston and gripped onto the bars, ripping them from the metal and tossing them to the side. Opening it revealed a large elevator like hole that led straight down toward the missile. It was a long drop and it made Mitchell's stomach do flips.

Holding his breath, Mitchell dropped down, grinding against the pipes to slow his fall making sparks shoot up. Getting close to the bottom, he let go and landed heavily, stumbling forward a bit. Looking up, Mitchell noticed shutters open right in time for blasts of air to surge past. The private turned around in time to see Gideon land, of course, almost perfectly.

They both knew what they had to do as speakers counted down above them. The pair set up their blast defense with more shielding and strength against explosions. Everything was so loud, the wind flew at them making anything Gideon could've said completely inaudible. Yet it only got worst as the missile lit, sending an explosion of fire at them and causing them to stumble. Mitchell had fallen but he pushed himself up again, following Gideon as they lumbered into the fire. 

The light became brighter and they could see the edges of the tunnel disappearing into the missile room. The fire disappeared and smoke once again came, signaling it was about to launch. 

Gideon's voice could barely be heard in the coms, "Hit it with everything you got!" 

Readying themselves, they began to shoot furiously at the missile. Their canons exploded against its engines, chipping away at the metal and causing it to combust. After what seemed like forever the noise died down confirming that the missile's starters were destroyed. Manticore was unable to strike.

Mitchell didn't have any time to celebrate before his vision began to blacken, he sunk to the floor as tiredness crept into his mind and limbs. Before he could fully slip into unconsciousness, Gideon hurried up to him, already out of his MEG suit.

"Mitchell, hang on," The captain pulled the manual release and the armor folder away from Mitchell, letting him free. "We stopped it, we stopped the launch. I'm gunna get you out of here, stay with me." His voice was laced with concern as his eyes search in Mitchell's, willing the man to be okay.

Gideon hoisted Mitchell up onto his shoulder, determined to keep him alive before Atlas soldiers came flooding in. And then did darkness overtake the private's head. 

Mitchell came in and out of reality, seeing glimpses of hallway floors and plain walls and large glass windows. Bullets were what brought him back the longest, figures. Gideon has set him against his back to fire at the soldiers shooting at them from behind desks and potted plants. The first thought that struck Mitchell was that he needed to help Gideon so he pulled out his handgun and tried his best to shoot at the men. 

His hand moved so slow and his hearing seemed slurred, the world moved as if everyone was submerged in water. After the enemies were dead the American let his arm fall, letting the gun fall with it.

"We gotta keep moving, c'mon Mitchell just a little while longer." 

The Britain checked him over again to make sure no bullet wounds showed up before grabbing him and lifting him on his shoulder again. Mitchell couldn't help but let out a groan, mumbling in his delirious state.

"Uughh, Giiiiddeoon can't you be more gentle." 

Said man let out an amused huff as they began to move again, "Yeah, I'll get right on that."

Mitchell slipped back into sleep.

 

"Sentinel two-one, city defenses are breaking, Atlas troops are collapsing. We need to know the status of that launch."

Once again Mitchell woke, this time to the sound of Kingpin on the coms.

"Copy that Kingpin, the launch has been aborted. Repeat, launch has been aborted. Do you copy? Kingpin come in!"

Windows were in front of his sight, he could see explosions in the city, destroying buildings and lighting the sky orange.

"Ilona, are you receiving?" Gideon cursed when no reply came. "We need to move, they're gunna hit this building any minute." 

Mitchell was on the border between consciousness and unconsciousness, hearing the little comments Gideon made and his attempts to call for help. 

"I'm setting you down, I need you to try and walk Mitchell, I need to find some light." 

The private felt the ground against his back and he stumbled to his knees, using glass as a grip to stand fully. The sound of lights clicked and there stood Irons, the man he held so much hatred towards. At the same time, fear ripped into his mind, reminding himself what this man was capable of as he gaped his mouth. Mitchell fumbled to stand, trying to look as threatening as possible despite his weak state.

"Hello, Mitchell."

Irons voice gripped at him, turning his blood cold and making him take a step back from the glass separating them. Gideon was instantly at his side, aiming a gun at the CEO as Mitchell raised his handgun.

Gideon growled at the man, putting himself between Mitchell and Irons, "Fucking move."

"I could ask the same of you," He pulled a tablet out of that stupid navy bubble vest that he always wore and tapped at it. Red and orange flashed on his HUD as Gideon and Mitchell's movements became constricted. The captain began to fire his rifle but it was useless, the glass was bulletproof and he was quickly out of bullets. 

"He's hacking into our exos," Gideon let out a grunt of frustration. "M' out of ammo!" 

They completely froze, the exos stopped them from being able to do anything as the glass slid open letting Irons in. Mitchell tried to lunge forward but the suit kept him held. 

"You rely too much on those things."  
Irons let out a laugh.

"The city is falling, it's over!

"What I've started won't end with me, it's bigger than me and it's certainly bigger than you!"

With each word, Irons seemed to get more angry as he stared Gideon down. Snapping his head around, he snatched the gun out of Mitchell's frozen hand.

"You think I'm a monster, that's only because you don't have the conviction to do what's necessary." Irons glared at Mitchell, completely convinced in his own lies.

"Necessary? The attack on America? Ambushing Manticore, killing thousands of innocent people?!" The Britain's voice became louder at each statement.

"I'm saving the world from itself, when there's no one left to challenge Atlas there will be no more wars." The CEO leaned back toward Gideon again. "There had to be sacrifices along the way.

"Yeah, twisted fucks in history have used the same argument." Irons looked between the two as Gideon retorted harshly. Mitchell still couldn't speak, he was too shocked and pissed from everything happening the way it did. 

The building began to shake around them causing dust to fall from the ceiling and glasses to crash to the ground. Irons glances around, knowing what was to come. 

"We've stopped the launch, they're bringing this entire building down on top of you." Gideon spoke again but Irons only ignored him for Mitchell. 

"I could've killed you in the prison camp," He aimed the pistol the private had earlier straight in his face. "I could kill you now! But I won't," He brought the gun down. "I'm not a monster." The CEO looked as if he was still trying to convince himself. 

With that he backed away, storing the gun in his vest and walking away only to turn the corner and begin running. 

"Mitchell, try and hit the release on your exo." 

The private nodded, looking to his arm and forcing it to jerkily move. His exo sparked, unhappy to not be following the order to hold still but it finally allowed Mitchell to his pad. He tapped at it and the exo suit completely fell off of him as he stumbled forward. 

"Now mine."

Leaning forward, he tried to tap at Gideon's pad as well but it wasn't working. 

"Come on, you're not giving me a blowjob, hurry up!"

Mitchell had to glare up at the man for that, feeling a blush creep into his neck he kept trying to unlock the exo but it wouldn't give. Gideon let out a frustrated breath of air.

"It's not working."

As if on cue, the building began to shake and send more crumbling bits of drywall on top of them. 

"There's no time," Gideon's voice seemed defeated, "If he gets away, this'll have been all for nothing. Go!" 

Mitchell couldn't tear himself away, he was frozen in spot, his eyes locked with Gideon's. 

"Now! I'll be fine, I promise."

Mitchell knew that was a lie and he stepped forward to Gideon in protest. The Britain jerked his head in Irons last direction, his eyes desperate. Finally Mitchell released, praying to god Gideon would be okay as he tore after Irons. 

Skidding around the corners, he could see the CEO's running form and he picked up his pace. 

"Go Mitchell, hurry!"

His captain's voice came on the coms and he felt more reassured, determination filling his aching limbs. They came out onto a small bridge with glass surrounding the room like an auditorium. Suddenly a soldier leapt down from a ledge and tried to fire at him. Before the Atlas guy had the chance, Mitchell knocks the gun to the side and shoved him over the edge of the bridge. The private pulled out his knife in preparation and sprinted after the CEO. 

Irons had gained a little more distance but he wasn't nearly as fast as Mitchell and soon he caught up, lunging at the man and sending them both tumbling. They rolled until Iron's reached a balcony and slammed through the glass, holding on dearly to Mitchell's prosthetic arm. Fire was burning and cackling under from where Irons hung. Mitchell saw the panic in Iron's eyes as he glanced down. 

"Mitchell," His voice seemed scratchy and nervous all of a sudden, quite a change from his usual demeanor. "Pull me up, I'm not letting go so you've got to pull me up!" 

Mitchell ignored him and looked to his other arm. Taking a deep breath he tried to break the metal bar that held them both back. He was willing to sacrifice himself in order to end Iron's rein. He just wished he could've told Gideon something. 

It was to no use thought, his flesh arm wasn't strong enough to break the metal. The private looked back down at Irons as he began to talk again.

"There's only two choices, you either pull me up or this whole building goes down and we go down with it." 

Though he knew he could never do that, not after what Irons did so Mitchell thought of the next best thing. The private began to shake his shoulder, letting the metal arm slip from its tethers. The nerves were already torn so it only caused a slight stinging in his shoulder. As he shook it more, Irons took notice. 

"Mitchell, what are you doing, what are you doing!? Mitchell, I gave you that arm! Mitchell!" The CEO's eyes widened as he swung dangerously from the fake arm. "I gave you a second chance."

Mitchell brought his real arm around the metal bar, still able to hold himself up, and readied the knife in his hand. He plunged the knife into his prosthetic limb and tearing it off. Right before Irons fell, his eyes widened and his mouth gaped before screaming Mitchell's name. The man fell, still gripping to the arm that gave him success and at the same time ended his life. Fire engulfed his body as he fell from Mitchell's sight.

Finally, it was over. Mitchell has killed Irons.

The private didn't have the energy to pick himself up, all he could feel was relief fill his mind yet at the same time guilt conflicting. He was oblivious to the footsteps behind him as he let the knife slip from his hand to fall after Irons. 

He felt a hand press against his shoulder and he quickly turned his head, sucking in a stuttering breath to find Gideon staring back at him.

"I've got ya, mate." The captain helped Mitchell get to his feet and keep him balanced now that he lost his arm once more. "I've got ya."

Mitchell couldn't help the happiness that washed over him as Gideon moved his right arm over his own shoulder and then wrap his arm around Mitchell's waist. 

Gideon looked down at the fire for a moment before slightly shaking his head and turning back to the American, "It was gunna end only one way."

Mitchell looked down from the balcony as well before Gideon turned them and helped him limp toward the building, the Atlas logo glaring at him from above. 

 

Mitchell passed out as soon as they got back to base. The team had cheered him and Gideon on but Mitchell wasn't into it. He thought he would've been happy, content at finally getting revenge on the man who devastated so many lives but he was just tired. Really, really tired. He knew Gideon had noticed because he had stayed with him the whole time the medics checked him over. He helped him get back to his room also and let the private collapse in his bed almost instantly falling asleep. 

Gideon had pulled the comforter over Mitchell's sleeping form and gave a soft smile.

"Ya nearly gave me a heart attack, don't do that again." The Britain scolded the sleeping man softly before turning the light off and leaving.

 

Mitchell was reading a book in his bed, enjoying a small glass of whiskey with his book. Kingpin had given him a huge amount of time off after that mission and quite frankly, Mitchell was immensely enjoying every second of it. He has just gotten to the good part in his book when a knock softly rapped against his door.

The private let out a sigh and yelled to the door. 

"I swear Ilona, I'm fine! You don't need to check up on me constantly!"

What he didn't expect was for Gideon's thick British voice to instead reply. 

"Uh, mate?"

Mitchell jumped up and set his book down in a hurry, blinking his eyes a few times. Gideon? Why would he be at his room, he never came to Mitchell's room. The private walked over to the door and opened it to find the Britain standing there and running a hand through his hair. When the door was open, Gideon looked up at him and smiled a little. The man looked nervous almost and Mitchell was instantly suspicious.

"Oh, what's up?"

Gideon ignored the question and rose his eyebrows, "Ya gunna let me in?" 

"Uh whoops, sorry." Mitchell opened the door farther to let Gideon slide in and closed it. His back was facing the captain so once the door was closed, he turned around and didn't expect for Gideon to be inches from him. And only seconds later he didn't expect for the latter's lips to be on his own.

Mitchell had no idea what to do, he froze in place, his eyes wide and mouth still. Gideon's own mouth, however, kept moving against him as he brought up his hands to Mitchell's hips, coaxing the man out of his surprise. Slowly, Mitchell began to kiss back as he let his eyes slip shut. He brought a hand onto the Britain's neck to pull him closer. 

They tilted their heads for a better angle, deepening the kiss and licking at each others lips. Gideon gently pushed Mitchell back against the door and brought his tongue against the latter's. The private even bit at Gideon's lower lip for a moment before taking over and flipping the two of them. He kept Gideon to the wall and continued to kiss. 

It was slow and passionate instead of rushed and quick. It declared that they meant what they were doing.

Mitchell moved his hand down the captain's side and gripped at his thigh, bringing it up for him to hold pressed against his own. Plus it only allowed him to get even more closer, getting rid of any personal space. Gideon's blunt nails lightly dug into Mitchell's scalp, his hand finally getting to run through the silky brunette waves. 

Finally, Mitchell pulled away to get air. His whole face and neck was flushed pink and his hair was tussled from Gideon's hand digging into it. The Britain himself was as well out of breath and his lips were swollen and slick. That didn't stop the grin that spread across his mouth. 

"Aggressive, eh?"

Mitchell let out a breath and rose his eyebrows. Eventually he let out a small laugh, shaking his head and smiling back. He pulled away, instantly regretting it, and brought Gideon by the hand to his bed. 

"Heh, want me in bed already?"

Mitchell rolled his eyes, "How about some more Netflix?"

The captain let himself be dragged onto the bed where Mitchell grabbed the remote and turned Netflix on. 

Gideon have out a huff, "Oh alright, we'll save that for later." He sent the man a wink but nonetheless sat next to him against the headboard with an arm over the latter's shoulder. 

Suddenly, Mitchell was filled with relief and was just so fucking happy to be alive. All of his life seemed to lead up to this moment, sitting in bed and watching Netflix with Gideon at his side, like he'll always be.

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaaay finally made them get together!! lol glad I finished and fuckin Irons is dead. anyways I hope you like it and to be honest I don't know if I have anything left in me to write more, I just barely finished this one.


End file.
